Wedding Of Sorts, A 1800 Where R U story
by SweetestReject
Summary: COMPLETEWhat happens when Rob's dad suddenly appears at the Christmas Eve Wedding and kidnaps Jess?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place immediatly after Sanctuary. Could include why I think Rob's on probabtion, but not until the end.  
  
Plot: Jess and Rob's relationship is now out in the open. As expected, Jess's mom freaks out and forbids Jess to see Rob. Jess's dad, however, vetos that idea and gives the couple his blessing. Jess goes to Rob's uncle's Christmas wedding, where they get caught in a blizzard. While Jess, Rob, Rob's mom, and Rob's mom's boyfriend, along with other assorted relatives make it to the church safely, the groom and best man are stuck somewhere out on the highway. The wedding is postponed until the storm passes, and Jess, Rob, and company camp out at the church overnight. Waiting out a storm cannot possibly be easy. Jess has a strange dream involving the groom, best man, and for some unknown reason...Rob's dad!  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Jess, Rob ( come, on, please?? I'll bring him back!) or any of the 1-800-Where-R-U characters. They all belong to the awsome writer who created them, Meg Cabot.  
  
Claimer: I own my reason for why Rob's on probabtion. This probably isn't the reason Meg has for him, and if it ends up being the same, I fully give up the rights to it and it will also belong to the awsome writer who came up with it, Meg Cabot.  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
I expected some emotion when I announced Rob and I's relationship to my parents. Maybe not so much from my dad, but definitly from my mom. I mean, this was the woman who'd been swearing up and down practically that I would not see him. And yet, there I was, lying in Rob's arms in his hospital bed, telling them we've been seeing each other behind her back. And what do I get?  
  
That'd be a big fat...Silence.  
  
Seriously. You could hear a pin drop. I think Rob expected something more too, because his arms, which had started to snake around my neck, suddenly became stiff at his sides. My dad was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"So, how's the head?" he said, somewhat cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, it's ok." Rob said, his hand going the bright white bandage plastered to his forehead. "They'll release me tomorrow, I think."  
  
"Well that's good." My dad shoved his hands into his pockets, mostly because he didn't know what else to do with them. My mom was standing between Ruth and Mike, this look of disbelief consuming her face. Claire's bright red bob caught in the light as she grinned, probably because she couldn't believe I'd actually said what I'd said. My brothers, their respective girlfriends, Ruth and Skip all left, leaving Rob and I to deal with my parents.  
  
Again, my dad was pretty cool. I mean, you could just tell it was killing him that I had a boyfriend, but not because of who it was. Just the fact that his little girl was dating someone- pretty seriously, from the way we were laying in the hospital bed- was enough to kill him. But, all fathers are like that at some point right? My mom, on the other hand, just sank into one of the chairs and looked like she was going to start yelling, but couldn't because this is a hospital, and that wouldn't be very proper, now would it? So she just kept quiet until Rob's nurse came to announce that visiting hours were over, and we could come back the next day to see him. My parents high-tailed it out of there, probably to give us a little privacy before Rob's mom came in.  
  
"Well, that was...interesting." I said, taking ahold of Rob's hand.  
  
"Mastrianni, who are you kidding?" Rob said, relinquishing my hand from his. "Your parents hate me."  
  
"They do not." I reassured him. "Besides, even if they do, which I don't think they do, then once you guys have a chance to get to know everyone better, they'll love you like I love you."  
  
Rob still looked doubtful, but I kissed him again and erased the look from his face. Rob's mom and uncles and Just-Call-Me-Gary came in to say good bye, so I left after saying goodbye to everyone.  
  
Once I got in the car, squeezed between Claire and Tasha, because the only other cars were Ruth and Skip's, who had left, so we were all crammed into my dad's car, my mom opened fire with, "How long have you been seeing that boy behind our backs?" My dad sighed- it was one of those 'here-we-go- again' type sighs- as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"I dunno." I shrugged. We hadn't really made things official, until tonight I guess. "Off and on, since like September." Unless you count that awesome first date of ours last spring, when the psychic thing started. But there's no way in hell I was telling them about that.  
  
"And do you think you're just going to get away with being God-knows where with some boy who's already graduated, in the middle of the night?" My mom was pissed.  
  
I was really in no mood to deal with her snobbery issues. "Yes, actually, I figured I would."  
  
My dad had been pretty silent during the whole thing, but he cracked up at that. My mom shot him a Look.  
  
"Oh, Toni, get over it." he said, driving down the highway. "Rob's a good kid. Mary's raised him right." While my mom kind of huffed at that, my dad looked at me through the rearview mirror and said, "I'd give you permission to see him again, but I know that you will whether or not I do, so let's just call it a given."  
  
"Alright then." I said. My mom looked like she wanted to scream. She sat there fuming the whole way home. Fire practically came out of her eyes when I mentioned Randy's Christmas Eve wedding, but I managed to get a 'Yes, you can go' out of her.  
  
But only because I promised to let her make me a new dress.  
  
So I settled in to go to sleep that night pretty happy. My parents knew about Rob and they were basically ok with it. Rob was going to be released the next day, and life would go back to normal...Well, as normal as it ever gets.  
  
Yeah. Right. And the Pope's Jewish. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jess's POV:  
  
The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of Chigger, my new dog that I rescused from the True Americans Militia group, pitifully whining in my ear. I peeled my eyes open, having been pulled away from one of the best dreams in my life. "I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled, throwing on jeans to make my way down to the cold kitchen to feed and walk Chigger. While he was doing his thing, I grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge and heated up leftover Manicotti for my last breakfast. It was 10am, and Rob was being released at noon, so I got Ruth to agree to drive me over there. She's been alot nicer where it concerns Rob since she found out he pretty much saved my ass back with the Militia Group.  
  
So, an hour later, Ruth and I left, after I told her I'd catch a ride home with Rob and his mom...Well, I'd go to his place with them. Mrs. Wilkins had the lunch and dinner rush at Joe's tonight, so she would stay home long enough to get Rob settled and make sure he was ok, then would high-tail it outta there. Then I would completely make up to him everything that had happened.  
  
What? It's an empty house, what did you think was going to happen??  
  
So, anyways, I got out of the car at the hospital, waved bye to Ruth, who sped off, tooting the horn like she usually did. I went to Rob's room to find it empty of people. Except him, I mean.  
  
"Hey you." I said slyly. I'd choosen to wear one of the new skirts I'd bought back in September, coupled with pantyhose (obviously. It was, like, ten degrees outside.) and a matching long sleeved top. Rob's gorgous gray eyes traveled over me as he replied with, "Hey yourself."  
  
He was sitting up in the bed, pretty much ready to leave. I came and sat down next to him, giving him a hug as I did so. Rob's hands felt their way to my back, finding a spot to get comfortable in the small of my back. My own hands took up residence behind his neck. "So, how'd last night go?" Rob asked. "You know, the car ride home?"  
  
Rob's POV:  
  
Hospitals suck. That's all I have to say about them.  
  
Seriously. As much as they charge for someone to stay- and believe you me, I know how much they charge- you'd think they could get cable for the TVs to keep a guy occupied. Especially when that guy's hot underage girlfriend comes to visit him for injuries that are partly her fault, and he's trying not to throw her onto the bed and shower her with passionate kisses. Yeah, cable would be nice.  
  
But no. So the TV was off when Jess walked in, wearing this cute mini skirt that doesn't seem to suit her, but did. She sat down next to me on the hospital bed and gave me a hug. This was probably a bad idea, seeing as I can hardly keep my hands off her when she doesn't initiate contact. Dammit, distract yourself! I scolded myself.  
  
"So, how'd last night go?"  
  
"Good." Jess said, her hands still around my neck. "My dad says you're a good kid because your mom raised you right, and my mom isn't speaking to me or him."  
  
"What?" I said shocked. "Why not?" I took my hands off Jess's back, and stared into her brown eyes. There was something there...something good. Something like...Excitement?  
  
"She doesn't like the fact that you are a) graduated, b) not going to college, and c) eighteen." Jess said, somewhat miffed by the fact that I had moved my hands. There was still that look of excitement in her eyes though. I soon found out why.  
  
"But they've both given me permission to go to Randy's wedding with you. I mean, if you still want me to go with you." Jess added hastily.  
  
Aha, that's what that excitement was all about. "Damn straight I want you to go." I said, putting my hands back onto Jess's back. She gave me a huge smile- the one she'd flashed the first time we sat next to each other in detention- and then decided to start cleaning up the room, I guess so that we could be ready to go, since they were releasing me in twenty minutes.  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
Rob sat there on his bed, flipping through some book. I hadn't seen the title, so I have no idea what it was, but he seemed fairly content. We were back at his place, up in his room, and Mrs. Wilkins had already left. I was just kind of standing there, leaned against his window, watching Rob. His heavy bandages had been replaced by a few bits of white gauze, and you could see that the cut wasn't all that bad. It would leave a bit of a scar, which I had already voiced would be sexy as hell on him. It was as I was watching him, randomly going on about something, when Rob got up and joined me by the window, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me into him.  
  
Rob kissed me lightly on my lips, and I tried not to notice how fast my heart was beating. I mean, Rob was constantly telling me we couldn't really do anything because of our age differences. When he kissed me a second time, with more power and a little tounge, I stopped trying not to notice my heartrate. I just sunk into it, kissing him back hungrily as we glided to his bed. We fell into it, Rob's body completely on top of mine, pushing me into the mattress. He wrapped his arms around me, as mine were already around him, and I heard this little moan escape from my lips. Rob heard it too, and it seemed to excite him. We kept kissing for more than an hour, almost constantly, without stopping to breathe hardly. It was incredible.  
  
And absolutely no warning for what was about to happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 1-800 Where R U characters. That honor belongs to the fabulous writer who created them, Meg Cabot. Claimer: I do however own Rob's cousins, and the plot of this story. Rob's POV: What am I doing?  
  
This sentence kept bouncing around in my head while Jess and I went at it. I knew we shouldn't be making out like this, and I tried to stop a couple times. But then she'd let out this adorable little sigh, the one that screams how much she's enjoying herself without being screamed, and it's like I couldn't. Stop, I mean. For that hour, we weren't ourselves. We were different, better, the same, I guess you'd say. I held onto Jess's hips, pressing my body into hers, and was met with another one of those sighs. That noise made me sigh, since she wouldn't tear her lips away from mine to do it.  
  
I finally broke off our kissing by sliding my tongue out of her mouth and biting her lower lip. Jess looked up at me with wonderment, as if afraid to speak, as if talking would ruin this moment. She ran her hand through my hair, over the cut on my forehead and kissed it. Her eyes- warm chocolate brown, but I swore they had flecks of green in them- said everything that our mouths couldn't. She broke our silent spell when I started kissing her neck.  
  
"Rob...I love you." She whispered, carefully straining each word. So unlike her, but I guess that's understandable, considering the last time she told me this, I didn't repeat it back. That's gotta make her wonder.  
  
But I do love her. I really do. I just...I didn't know how to say it exactly. Yeah, I know, just out with the words, add a little kiss to the cheek, and everything's fine. I get that. It's just getting the words out that is the problem.  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
I was having an epiphany.  
  
It was different than the one from over the summer. That one had been more...platonic. When I was on the back of Rob's Indian, going from Camp Wawasee (A/N: Please tell me that's the correct name of the camp from Code Name Cassandra!) to Chicago, it was like, "Yeah. I could do this. Yanno, spend the rest of my life on the back of this bike, never deal with annoying little kids again, and be with Rob. Good stuff."  
  
The one I was having in his room, however...  
  
Well, that one was....more. I strongly suspect it had to do with the L word again.  
  
When Rob was on top of me, I could tell he was having second thoughts. He kept pulling his tongue out of my mouth, then putting it back in, which is definitely distracting. Something kept changing his mind, and finally he just stopped. Trying to pull away, I mean. I stared into his eyes, and I saw...I swore, I saw love in them. Like, if I told him again that I loved him, maybe he'd say it back.  
  
"Rob...I love you." I whispered. I so did not want to be hurt, so the voice that said them didn't sound like me at all. His eyes crossed with something, but it wasn't annoyance. It was something I hadn't seen before in his eyes. A smile crossed his face, and it too, was something I hadn't seen before.  
  
A mixture of fear...and love. I ran my hand through his curly dark hair and kissed his scar again. I wanted to hear him say it back, but I didn't need to. I just knew.  
  
He kissed my neck, and I sighed again. This one had a different tone to it than my other sighs had been, but it did not detour Rob from his quest. I closed my eyes and fell into it again...  
  
Three Weeks Later, Christmas Eve  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
It was about noon when I heard Rob's Indian pull up. He was picking me up and then we were headed back to his place, to meet up with Rob's mom and Just-Call-Me-Gary before starting the drive to Evansville for Randy's wedding. I heard him stop the engine, throw down the kickstand, and then start for the door. I grabbed my bag, which held my dress (this long black prom type dress mom made me) and spare clothes to change to. I heard door open, and Rob and Mike started making small talk. Practically flying down the steps, I came to save Rob. Mike was going on about the weather forecast. "Their predicting a blizzard," He was saying. "So be careful with my little sister, got me?"  
  
Oooo, Mike's trying to be all tough. I could see Rob's grin start at the corner of his eyes, but he kept a straight face. "Don't worry. We're leaving now to avoid any ice or slick patches."  
  
"I didn't mean just the weather." Mike said, this weird look in his eyes. Stupid overprotective big brothers.  
  
"Alright, let's head out." I said, way too much cheer in my voice. Mom and Dad weren't home- they had to take care of a few things down at Joe's- so I didn't have to deal with the third degree from them. "Tell everyone I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Mike gave me the typical yeah-whatever look, and then followed us outside. Rob put my bag into the Indian's storage compartment, and then handed me his spare helmet. Mike's over-protective look deepened as we drove away.  
  
Guys. They bug me. Grrrrrrr.  
  
So, when we got to Rob's house, his mom and Just-Call-Me-Gary were already waiting near the car. I took my bag and stuck it in the backseat of Just- Call-Me-Gary's pick up, since that was what we were driving to Evansville. Pretty nice backseat...Not that we would need it, considering there were adults present, but it's a good thing to know.  
  
The drive was fairly quiet on Rob's part. He seemed kind of distant, but still had an arm around me, as we were in a half-sitting, half-laying snuggly position. Mrs. Wilkins kept up a stream of chatter, telling embarrassing stories about when Rob was little. She must have noticed his distantness as well.  
  
I think it was when the baby pictures came out that Rob decided he should be a little more talkative, for his own good. It was too late, Mrs. Wilkins had passed me a picture of Rob the day he was born. She kept it in her wallet, I guess. The picture was of her, holding Rob, with this guy standing behind her, a hand on the new mom's shoulder. I knew immediately that this guy was Rob's dad. Not just because he tensed up under me, but because I'd already seen a picture of him once, and now knew he was in the Oklahoma Men's State Penitentiary doing 10-20 for armed criminal robbery.  
  
"Awww, look at wittle Robbie..." I said in a baby voice. Rob gave me a 'that's so not funny' look, but you could tell he thought I was. Funny, I mean. I passed the picture back to Mrs. Wilkins as we neared the exit.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I was surrounded by a million tiny gnats disguised as Rob's cousins. He never thought to tell me that he had five cousins, all under the age of eight, and all female.  
  
Or that I was the first girlfriend he'd brought to meet his relatives. Like, ever.  
  
I was actually relieved by this. But I was not relieved when all five of his cousins- Mikayla, 4, Lindsay, 5, Stasha, 6, Julie, 6, and Cheyanne, 8- all decided to rush me the second we walked in the door of the church. I was part of a Jessica sandwich, with five tiny people all trying to introduce themselves to me.  
  
And none of the parents tried to stop them.  
  
Seriously. If Rob had not jumped in with, "I've got presents!" I'd probably still have children attached to my hip. When I was finally free of kids, Rob looked at me and grinned. "Sorry. Guess I forgot to warn you."  
  
I smirked. Right. Just like I've forgotten all those cute little stories....  
  
But it was OK. I mean, it's just a bunch of small children. If I can find them, then I can certainly handle them. Right? Right?  
  
Don't answer that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jess's POV:  
  
Man, when I get married, I'm doing it in April. Christmas eve may be romantic and all, but there's that chance of snow.  
  
Damn blizzard caught up with us. It started snowing fairly hard about a half hour after we got to the church. The plan was to have the ceremony there, and then use the basement for the reception. There were a few cabins in back for us to stay in through the night, so everyone was supposed to drop off around midnight or so. It was only, like, two thirty or something, (A/N: Someone help me out here. How long does it take for someone to get to Evansville from southern Indiana?) when it started snowing, and all the kids wanted to go play in it before it got too bad. So Rob and I volunteered to watch them all. Plus it gave us some time to be all lovey-dovey when the kids weren't watching. While the kids were changing in their assorted cabins, we were waiting for Randy, the best man Joe, and Joe's assorted family members to arrive. Rob's mom came in to the cabin we were sharing (Well, by some stroke of luck, she, Just-Call-Me- Gary, Rob, and I were sharing a cabin.) to tell us that Randy had gotten stuck in a snowdrift with Joe and Joe's family, and that the wedding had been postponed until the next day. I pulled out my cell phone (early christmas present from Mike, Douglas, Claire, and Tasha) and called home to tell them I'd be late getting back because of the snow.  
  
"Hey dad!" Thank God he was the one who answered. If it had been my mom, she'd have flipped out.  
  
"Hey Jess, What's up?" I quickly explained the situation, about how the wedding was now postponed and the snow was too deep to drive back. He took it pretty well, and then asked to speak to Mary.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Mastriani," Mary said cheerfully. "Oh, no...Everything will be fine...No, we'll just hole up in the church, or my brother's house...Ok, see you as soon as we can. Bye Mr. Mastriani." Then she turned to me. "We're in."  
  
"Alright," I said. "So, what do we do now? I mean, the kids are already pretty hyper."  
  
"We'll get to the church basement, have an early supper, and then pile them into bed." Mary said, that maternal instinct coming through. "It's already fairly dark out, it should be easy."  
  
Should be easy, my butt. Remind me never to go into child-care services. I'll just stick to finding them.  
  
What happened was, about two hours later, the kids were fed and Rob and I were starting to clean up the dishes, while the parents attempted to get the kids to their respective cabins to go to sleep. Rob and I got into a water fight, kind of like the one his mom and Just-Call-Me-Gary got into on Thanksgiving. By the time we were dry enough to head out, it was around seven or so, and most of the kids had drifted off in front of a movie. Rob and I went to change for bed, and then laid down on the bed we were apparently sharing. (Don't get any ideas, people. Rob's mom and Gary were in the next bed, still awake, so it's not like Rob could jump my bones. Though, I wanted him to.) I felt Rob's washboard abs against my back and he put his arms around me protectivly. We drifted off way early- like, it was nine-thirty, or ten- and I had a very unrestful sleep.  
  
Rob's POV:  
  
The whole drive to Evansville, I kept thinking about how I didn't want to be there. The wedding, I mean, not specifically in that car. I would have preferred Jess and I stay at my place or something for Christmas, not go to a wedding for realitives with Gary. Sure, he was good to my mom, which is important, but come on! Did they think I was blind or something? It was only a matter of time before he was my stepfather.  
  
Not that I would call him that. I wouldn't call him anything but "Sir" (and that was only at work, since he was my boss) or Gary. Mom and Jess noticed my quietness during the drive, and mom retaliated by pulling out a baby picture of me. Everyone laughed, except me. I tensed up when I saw who was actually in the picture, besides mom and me.  
  
Jess noticed, but she didn't push it. She knew how I felt about my dad, and also knew that I wouldn't talk about it if she did bug me about it. Eventually, I'll have to tell her why I'm on probation, but I'm keeping that stupid mistake from her at all costs.  
  
Because, it really was a stupid mistake.  
  
But, she could have found out about a million times by now, if she'd just asked Wendell or Wylie why I was in detention. It's their fault too.  
  
But back to the wedding:  
  
We got there, and my younger cousins bombarded Jess. Thank God it was just the little girls that came, and not my older ones, like twenty-year-old Jeremey, nineteen-year-old Josh, or Brian, who was my age. Those guys are the reason I dread family things, mostly because I always get in trouble. I like trouble just as much as the next guy, but when that trouble results in broken bones, busted windows, and over $500 worth of damage to a house, you tend to not like it so much. So I was pretty glad they weren't able to make it. Jess and I just watched my little cousins play in the snow, and then helped out with dinner and getting them dry from the wet snow. When we were finally able to sleep, I crashed. I was awake long enough to say good-night to Jess and the assorted relatives, but then it was snooze city.  
  
Until about four in the morning, when I woke up after Jess whacked me in the head with her arm.  
  
I thought for a minute that it was Mikayla, needing something from a dark part of the cabin. I rolled over to see who it was, and got whacked again. "Jesus, Jess!" I whispered loudly. No one stirred. I looked over, and Jess's face was contorted- she looked like she was having a seizure or something. She cried out something I couldn't understand, and her arms flaired out again. I caught a wrist with my hand, and pinned her arms down. I laid down on top of her, with a leg on each side of her waist, and said, "Mastriani! Wake up! It's just a really bad dream!"  
  
Suddenly, her eyes burst open, and I saw they were filling with tears. I climbed off of her so she could sit up, and held her as she cried. I knew it was bad; Jess never cries.  
  
When she finally calmed down, Jess wouldn't tell me anything. She had this look on her face like she knew that it would make me really mad, so that's why she didn't want to say, I guess. I didn't push it; We just fell back asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jess's POV:  
  
The snow still hadn't stopped by eight the next morning. Not that I was really paying attention to it. No, I was still thinking about that damn dream. The one that had been so bad, it had woken Rob up...Well, technically, I had woken him up, but it was because of the dream. Although, if waking him up in the middle of the night will reward me with him all over me, then maybe I'll do it more often...  
  
But I digress.  
  
So, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, still focusing on that dream. It was due to happen soon, which was way weird because I never get dreams about what's going to happen. It's always where someone is at that current time. But no one really understands this psychic thing, so maybe my powers are expanding. Who knows? All I really know is that it was one freaky-ass dream.  
  
And I couldn't tell my boyfriend about it.  
  
See, it involved a very unsavory- at least, in Rob's eyes- character. And this guy showing up to the church in a few hours' time.  
  
Oh, and a power outage. And someone being taken...Maybe that's why I'd gotten this dream of the future. Because someone was about to be kidnapped? Hmmm....maybe...I closed my eyes and was immediately transported back to the confines of my dream. We were all standing in the church, Randy and his new bride had just completed their vows, and everyone was cheering. Mrs. Wilkins was crying a bit, as were most of the woman present, when suddenly a voice came over the loud speakers. (Who knew the church had such a kick-ass sound system?)  
  
"I'm coming for you..."  
  
I screamed. It was a deep voice, one that I knew without knowing belonged Rob's dad...But it couldn't be him. He was supposed to be in prison, for ten to twenty years....But then the voice continued.  
  
"I've got you all where I want you..." When suddenly the lights went out, and I felt big meaty hands on my shoulders. I yelled and flailed my arms, desparately trying to escape...  
  
Which was when Rob had woken me up.  
  
So it looked like I was the one who would be kidnapped.  
  
Yeah, that is so not happening.  
  
Rob's POV:  
  
I opened the door of the bathroom and walked out to find Jess sitting on our bed looking like she was going to pass out. She was pale as hell, and shaking like mad. I carefully sat down next to her and wrapped Jess up in my arms. She laid her head down on my chest, and I thought for a minute, she would start crying, but she composed herself. Picking up her head, she looked at me with her big brown eyes and said, "Be careful today."  
  
Now, is that cryptic or what? "Uh, ok...Mastriani, why exactly should I be careful?" I said warily.  
  
She had a dream about something, I could see it. She just wouldn't tell me. "Just be careful." Jess whispered. She was scared as hell. I've never, NEVER, seen Jess scared. Not like that. I mean, yes, she was scared when we had to rescue that cheerleader from that house in the woods. And she was freaked out with the Militia group. But those were a different kind of scared, the kind she could stop or prevent or something. This one...I got the feeling that she didn't think she could prevent it, or stop it, or anything.  
  
I don't know how long it was before we got up and walked to the church. The snow had stopped finally, and uncle Randy and the best man's family had arrived. We had the ceremony around noon, and I stood by Jess, one arm secure around her waist. What? I wanted to let her know I was here, if something made her wig out.  
  
She started to tense up as the vows were completed, and then completely freaked when the power went out. I heard a voice that I hadn't heard since I was really little.  
  
"I'm coming for you..."  
  
Dad? What the fuck- pardon my French- was he doing here?  
  
I heard footsteps behind me, and I tightened my hold on Jess. "I've got you right where I want you..." and suddenly, I felt Jess being yanked away from my arms. She screamed, and I tried to follow the direction of where Jess had gone. I thought for a minute I had grabbed the material of her dress, but then she was gone.  
  
Just like that. Gone.  
  
The power cut back on, and I looked around. Everyone was accounted for...  
  
Except Jess. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jess's POV:  
  
You know, I always figured the first people to kidnap me would be the FBI. Not, say, my future father-in-law, assuming I played my cards right.  
  
After he grabbed me from behind, and dragged outside into the cold, in my fancy dress, I was thrown- yes, literally thrown- into a beat up four-by- four. I had no idea where we were going, mostly because it was majorly dark out. There was enough light to see that Rob looked a lot like a younger version of his dad. They both had curly dark hair, eyes the color of fog, and a slightly crooked nose. I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"So, you're the infamous lightning girl." Rob's dad said. I still didn't know his name.  
  
"Yep, that's me." I sneered. What? Did you expect me to be polite?  
  
"I was expecting someone..."He drifted off. "Taller."  
  
Why that evil...So what if I'm only 5'2? I still kick ass. I could kick Rob's ass, even though he's 6 feet...Not that I'd want to, but you know what I mean. I glared at him and said, "Where the hell are we going?" I was slightly cold in my dress, seeing as somewhat low cut, and had a slit up to my knee. Hopefully, I'd get warmer wherever we were headed.  
  
"Little ditch I know." I'm sorry, did he just say ditch? Oh that's it, when Rob and I get married, his father is SO not invited! "Uh, ditch?" I said questioningly. "Why exactly are we going to a ditch?"  
  
Rob's dad just snickered. I started to feel very, very scared.  
  
Rob's POV:  
  
"This is bad...This is bad...This is bad..." I mumbled. It was the only clear thought I had. Mikayla and Lindsay kept bursting into tears, and my aunt Ruth- Earl's wife- and my mom kept trying to calm them down. "How the insert unprintable F word here did he get here?" I said, my voice sounding like a low growl. Stasha looked up when I said that word with big eyes. "Rob said a bad word!" Uncle Earl came by and chuffed me on the back. "I know you're upset that he took Jess, but you can't-"  
  
"Can't what?" I yelled, slamming my hand on the table, making Julie and Cheyanne jump. "Can't get pissed off at the asshole who kidnapped my girlfriend? Can't get pissed off at the prison guards, who weren't doing their job? What can't I do, uncle Earl?"  
  
Uncle Earl looked a little sheepish then. "You can't let your anger get the best of you. Focus it on what's important, and try to watch the language."  
  
"Sorry." I glanced down at my shoes, breathing heavy. Now, what's important? Getting Jess back, obviously, and letting her parents-  
  
Oh, Shit.  
  
Her parents were going to FLIP.  
  
Forget making any progress. They were going to forbid her from seeing me until she was twenty.  
  
"Ok, how long before we have to leave to go home?" I said, to anyone that would listen.  
  
"Um...a few hours. The roads haven't been plowed yet, and it's still snowing in Paoli." Mom said. "Why? What are you thinking?"  
  
I crossed to the door and threw it open. The snow had stopped and you could see very faint tire tracks not too far from the snow-covered driveway.  
  
"Rob..." My mom said warningly. "What are you thinking?"  
  
I glanced longingly at the road. Uncle Earl seemed to read my mind. "I got a bike in the garage out back." He said. "You want to borrow it?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
That's how I was following the faint tire tracks twenty minutes later.  
  
Don't get the wrong idea. My mother just about had a coronary when I said, "Can I?" The only person who let me leave willingly was uncle Earl. He tossed me the keys to the motorcyle out back- nothing like the Indian I had rebuilt, but it would do- and said, "Go get her, son."  
  
So to get her, I did.  
  
I followed the tracks carefully, making sure I didn't miss any. It was insanely cold, as I had only my leather jacket to stay warm under. Jess must be freezing, since she was just in that thin sexy black dress she'd worn for the wedding, I thought. I just kept following the tracks.  
  
After all the people that Jess has found, she deserves to have someone find her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jess's POV:  
  
The whole ride to the ditch, I did not once think, "Oh, this is where it all ends. I'm gonna be worm chow." Nope, I was slightly more positive with "Rob's gonna find me before I become worm chow. I know it." As freaked out as I was, I still couldn't help wondering why- and how- he was going to kill me. Since I'm not known for being quiet, I asked.  
  
"So, what's your deal?" I said, willing my voice to stay firm.  
  
"Do the names Clay Larson and Patrick O'Hanahan mean anything to you?" he said with a sick grin. My stomach dropped about six inches. Both of those names could- and one already had tried to- kill me. I tried to hide my fear though. "So? What about them?"  
  
"Well, girlie," Ok, I so don't care if this is my future father-in-law. He calls me girlie again, and I'm kickin' ass. "They are mighty pissed off at you."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Think about it." When I remained silent, he continued. "You got them in trouble with various officials."  
  
"So they sent you to off me, is that it?" I said snidely.  
  
"Partially." He said, a sicker grin crossing his face. "I volunteered."  
  
"What?!" I said hotly. "Why? What'd I ever do to you?"  
  
Only I never got the chance to find out what I did to him. At that moment, I was hit with a shooting pain in my left arm, and I felt waves of unconsciousness pass over me. The last thing I remember is wishing for Rob to come find me.  
  
Rob's POV:  
  
I kept following the tire tracks, praying they would lead to Jess. I cursed John- my father, and Jess's kidnapper- for doing this. I really hoped his insanity wasn't passed on to me.  
  
I sped up and was met with a broken down truck bumping along. Making the same tire tracks as the ones I was following. I sped up a bit more, staying out of the line of sight of the driver, until it looked like I was just trying to pass the truck. I glanced in the passenger side window, which was rolled all the way down, to see a freezing Jess slumped back on the seat. Her skin was as pale as the snow, and it looked like she was shivering pretty bad. I felt red-hot rage course through my veins, but I held back and let the truck pass me. It rolled along for a few more miles, before slowing and coming to a stop right next to an enormus ditch. The passenger side door opened, and Jess's unconscious body came tumbling out.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screamed, jumping off the bike and running to her side. I hauled open the door and slugged John. He yelled, and tried to slug me back, but I caught his fist with my hand. "What the hell did you do to her?" I roared, except sustituting 'Hell' for the F word.  
  
John didn't reply, he just tried to slug me with his other hand. I caught that one too and twisted both arms back at painful angles. I heard Jess moan slightly, so I grabbed the truck's keys and growled at John, "If you run, I will kill you." Then I flew out of the car and ran to her side.  
  
"Mastriani? Can you hear me? Jess...?" My voice trailed off. Her eyes were shut completely, and her skin had taken on a graying tint to it. She was still breathing- raspy breathes that seemed to hurt her, but they were breathes. "Jess, baby...If you can hear me, open your eyes." I whispered close to her ear.  
  
"It's no use." John said, somewhat cheerfully. "Once that poison's in your bloodstream, there's no turning back. She's as good as dead." 


	8. Chapter 8

Rob's POV:  
  
Dead..Jess...Dead...No, she can't die! I lunged at John and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. It was during this time that I heard the most beautiful noise on the planet.  
  
"R-Rob...W-what happened?" I turned and was at Jess's side in a flash. I lifted her head and gently set it in my lap, and whispered, "Shh...Don't talk, baby...everything's going to be OK..."My voice trailed off as I swept up Jess's limp frame into my arms and placed her in the back seat of the truck.  
  
"You," I growled at John, "Will sit in this passenger seat. You will not move, and when I stop this truck outside the church, you will wait for the cops and confess to everything. Got me?" John was bleeding pretty profusely from his nose, so he gave me an thumbs up sign. I got in the driver's seat after loading up the motorcylce in the truck bed, and did ninety going back to the church.  
  
Halfway there, Jess started having hallucinations. She flaired her arms- smaking John a couple times- and moaning things I couldn't understand. I glared at John and said menacingly, "If she dies, I will kill you."  
  
"Start," John said raspily, "killing."  
  
Had we not reached the church right then, I would have. Killed him, I mean. But we got there to find my uncles Earl and Randy, along with other assorted realitives, all waiting outside. I pulled in and saw a couple people go unload the bike while uncle Earl dealt with dear old dad.  
  
"Rob! Where are you going? Where's Jess?" I heard my mom yell. I hadn't realized she was outside.  
  
"Hospital," I yelled back. "Jess's been poisoned." Without another word, I took off, doing at least ninety-five down the highway. The second I parked, I scooped up Jess in my arms again and brought her inside.  
  
The nurses and doctors all rushed to get Jess on a gurney. They told me to take a seat and someone would be right out, then gave me a bunch of forms to fill out. I did as best I could- I didn't know the insurance stuff, but I could do the name, age, birthday stuff. Reluctantly, I took a seat and filled the forms out, and then I waited.  
  
And waited. And waited. And waited...Finally, my mom showed up and waited with me. She told me we had to stay another night because the highways hadn't been plowed yet by where we lived. She also told me that she'd contacted Jess's parents.  
  
I put my head in my hands when she said that. "They are going to freak out. Her parents are going to ban us from seeing each other until we're forty." I groaned.  
  
"No, they didn't!" Mom said. "They are very relieved that she's been found, and she's going to be OK." Mom patted my shoulder in that reassuring-it's-gonna-be-alright type way.  
  
Just then, this bald doctor came out. He looked like that guy from Oprah, Dr. Phil or something. "Are you Robert Wilkins?" he asked, peering down at me over his glasses. I nodded. "Mr. Wilkins, we've tried every antidote we have. Unfortunately, the poison got the better of her. I'm sorry for your loss." He finished, and was about to start again, but I didn't hear anything. I passed out.  
  
(A/N: Ooooo, so sad....It's not over yet!!!!!!!)  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
After the inital shock of the needle to my arm, I started to fall asleep. But it's fairly hard to sleep when you go sailing from a truck and land on snow. I could have sworn I heard Rob's voice, and I may have even talked to him for a little bit, but then I just moaned and rolled over. I closed my eyes, and then felt my head get lifted up a bit later, only to be gently set back down. Then I was airborne again, but in a good way, because I was in the safety of Rob's arms...I don't know how I know it was him, I just knew. I was put in the back of that trunk, where I had had another dream...this one wasn't psychic, just your random fight-the-evil-pink- monkey-who's-attacking-your-ride dream.  
  
I was somewhat awake when they pulled me into the emergency room. I wondered briefly where everyone was, then remembered the storm.  
  
Then I shut my eyes and let the dark emptyness envelope me...

A/N: Ok, BEFORE the flaming starts, let me say this: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE AND IT WILL ROCK YOUR SOCKS! Don't give up on me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Jess's POV:  
  
We were all standing in the church, Randy and his new bride had just completed their vows, and everyone was cheering. Mrs. Wilkins was crying a bit, as were most of the woman present, when suddenly a voice came over the loud speakers. (Who knew the church had such a kick-ass sound system?)  
  
"I'm coming for you..."  
  
I screamed. It was a deep voice, one that I knew without knowing belonged Rob's dad...But it couldn't be him. He was supposed to be in prison, for ten to twenty years....But then the voice continued.  
  
"I've got you all where I want you..." When suddenly the lights went out, and I felt big meaty hands on my shoulders. I yelled and flailed my arms, desparately trying to escape...  
  
"Mastriani! Wake up! It's just a really bad dream!" I heard Rob whisper loudly. My eyes flew open and I saw Rob on top of me, waking me up from this nightmare...  
  
Because that truly was the worst dream ever. I never have dreams like that. Ever. It's always the see-a-picture-find-out-where-they-are dreams. This was a big thing.  
  
Rob climbed off of me and I sat up, shaking and somewhat crying on his shoulder. "Are you gonna be OK?" Rob whispered softly as we lay back down.  
  
This is the part in the dream where I said, "Sure, I'm great. Go to sleep." Well, let's just recap on where that got me, shall we?  
  
A) kidnapped B) poisoned by a future in-law C) DEAD  
  
Ok, so maybe I had this way freaky dream so I could stop it...maybe. At the very least, I was telling Rob about it. So I spilled my guts about this lovely dream. Every last detail, almost crying again when I got the whole I-died part.  
  
Rob's response? To hold me tighter and say, "Well, you're not going to the wedding now. You and me, are going to stay right here until after everything is done and over with."  
  
"No." I said, shaking my head. "Then, he'll just grab someone who resembles me, or one of the kids. I can't let that happen."  
  
"Well, I'm not letting you die this time." Rob said, with a fierce protective quality in his voice. "So if that means I have to lock you in that bathroom"- He pointed to the one in question- "Then I will." Rob cupped my face with his hands and kissed my nose. "I'm just not going to lose you, Mastriani. I lo-" Suddenly, Rob stopped short as he realized what was about to come out. I grinned and looked up at him.  
  
"831, Rob."  
  
He looked confused for a minute, so I explained. "8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning. 831."  
  
"831, Jess." Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply, not even caring that his mom and her boyfriend were in the bed right next to ours. Nope, that did not stop him from pulling up the blankets all around us and kissing me hungrily, kisses that I gladly gave back to him. Nor did it stop him from running his hands up and down my back under my shirt. It didn't stop me from running my hands through his curly dark hair, or kissing his neck. It did stop us from going any further than that, though.  
  
We finally broke off our kissing, and I cuddled up in Rob's arms, resting my head on his shoulder. Rob kissed my forehead, whispered goodnight, and we fell asleep again.  
  
The next morning, when we got up to get ready for the ceremony, I wondered how we were going to get away with it. I mean, the whole reason I was here was for this wedding. I knew that the aunts and uncles may not ask questions, but Rob's mom sure would. She knew about the psychic thing, so I just explained the dream to her. Not only did Mrs. Wilkins not make us attend, she got them to move the time up, so that hopefully everyone was out of the chapel by the time he struck. I could not believe my good luck!  
  
We stepped outside, and walked around to the front of the church, where the driveway is to get in. Parked just out of sight, behind a lot of brush, was the truck. And Rob's dad.  
  
"He must move it while we're all inside." I murmured. Immediately, I felt Rob's arm around my waist tighten. Maybe he thought I was going to do something stupid, but I wasn't. Really. I happen to like breathing.  
  
So we went inside the church, and hung out in the back while everyone got settled in front for the ceremony. Rob seemed to think that the best way to take my mind off the impending danger was to get me in as little clothing as possible. Seeing as how I was only in a dress and then my bra and underwear, I didn't think it was possible, yanno, without exposing a lot of skin, plus there was the chance of people walking in, but for once I really didn't care. Plus, I majorly liked his whole must-make-out-with-my- girlfriend-as-much-as-possible attitude.  
  
So, in the back of the church, in this tiny room that must have been a coat check-in place or something, was where Rob and I stayed during the ceremony. He kept kissing me very passionately- I guess the prospect of your girlfriend dying in the next few hours boosts a guy's sex drive- and I returned those kisses, each one more passionate than the last. We lied on the floor, using coats, my dress, and Rob's shirt and jacket to keep warm. (No, we did not do the dirty. We just had a very heavy-duty make out session.)  
  
Then the power cut out just as Rob's hand grazed my ass. I moaned, from both his hand and the power outage, and then realization dawned on me. My would-be kidnapper was HERE.  
  
Oh shit!  
  
Rob's POV:  
  
The whole day of the wedding all I could think about was making out with Jess.  
  
I know, I know. My psycho dad has escaped from prison, is plotting to kill my girlfriend, and all I could think was, "Now, where can we make out at?" I'm a perv. I'm also a guy. It happens.  
  
Jess didn't seem to mind though, as we entered the coat closet, and I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, like she did that day last spring, when I rode the Indian into a stream. I put my hands on her hips and kissed her harder, slipping my tounge in over hers. The next thing I knew, I was shirtless, Jess was in this really sexy black bra and panty set, and we were laying on the floor of the coat closet, still kissing.  
  
Then the damned power goes out.  
  
Jess started freaking out. She threw her dress on really quickly, and then put on a coat. The power came back on after a few minutes, and we went to the front of the church to check on the situation.  
  
Mom's plan had worked, sort of. John didn't have the opportunity to kidnap anyone- because the second he'd walked in the door, uncle Earl had tackled him.  
  
So now, John was out cold on the floor, with this little needle sticking out of his pocket. And that's how he laid for until the cops showed up. Along with Cyrus Krantz, that guy who's been trying to get Jess to come work for him.  
  
The cops and Krantz made Jess go through the entire dream, from start to finish, a million times it seemed. They confirmed John's side of it when he came to, and then we were finally able to go home. Jess and I sat in the back seat of Gary's truck the entire way home, her head resting on my chest, my arm wrapped around her waist. Mom kept glancing back and giving us the Aww-they're-so-cute look. I just did the same thing with she mimicked Jess's position- except, she was lying on Gary, not me.  
  
When we got home, Jess put her bag into the storage compartment of the Indian so I could drive her home. She didn't seem like she wanted to go home, so we kind of hung around my place, talking about random things. Her dream, the possibility of her power expanding, my psycho dad, the many enemies it looked like she'd made. And then finally, the biggie. I knew she'd drag the conversation over to it.  
  
"Rob, look, I know you've said before that you aren't going to tell me why you're on probation, and I respect that, I really do, it's just sometimes, I start to wonder, and then I think that you might be breaking your probation rules whenever we go out or whatever and- " Jess said in a big rush, before I silenced her with a finger to her lips.  
  
"You really want to know?" I said. Jess nodded.  
  
"You're going to freak."  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"No...Just...it's not what you think, I'll bet."  
  
"Just tell me Rob, or I'll get your mom to give me copies of your baby pictures."  
  
"Ok." I took a deep breath and said, "Jess....I'm on probation for..."  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
I still can't believe it.  
  
I mean, seriously.  
  
Rob's on probation for COW TIPPING.  
  
Yes. He got crazy one night with Wendell and Wylie (from detention) and decided to knock over an innocent cow.  
  
I'm not even kidding.  
  
After he said that, I just looked at him. "Jess...Say something." he said, taking a hold of my hand. I couldn't speak, I just burst out laughing. "THAT is why you're on probation? I can't believe it!" and bust a gut laughing some more.  
  
Rob just sat there, looking all serious and everything. I stopped laughing and cupped his chin in my hand. "Oh, I don't even care. I still love you." and planted a big wet one on his lips.  
  
When we broke from our kiss- which had switched national origins pretty quickly- Rob said, "Yeah, well, I told you it was stupid!" And kissed me again.  
  
This one got pretty serious. Not coat-room serious (I don't think we'll get that serious again until after my birthday), but still pretty heavy. Then Rob drove me home, and said goodnight with a quick kiss on the lips. It was an almost perfect Christmas.  
  
THE END 


End file.
